


Underwater Lights

by dubberclick



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Patroclus/Achilles, I have art for this, Patroclus is Patch, Thetis is Tes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubberclick/pseuds/dubberclick
Summary: Patch needs a new life and Phthia is the perfect city. The crime is low and the locals are welcoming- and the mayor's son.. Well, he's an added bonus.





	Underwater Lights

**Author's Note:**

> k this is a small little into basically an epilogue cause idk if imma continue this but i kinda wanna idk idk idkd idkdi k
> 
> i guess ill post more chapters if this gets good feedback

Phthia was perfect. Besides being only a decent sized city bordered by the capital and larger metropolises, Phthia burst with life. The land was ridden with minor mountains and hills and lush and plentiful with wildlife and foliage. There were few dark areas in the city, but the hospitality and protection far outweighed any crime or inservice. 

The mayor was a sharp, hard woman and the biggest influence in making Phthia the gem among stones. Her hands in the higher government allowed more sway for her words. She'd been able to pick up her husband's slack and polish what he'd left, starting from the very roots of the economy first. Phthia had never shone brighter, despite her cold and uninterested nature.

The city itself was a marvel of historic monuments and clean streets, but the greatest staple to the city's inhabitants was the son of Tes Nereius- a kind and truthful young man. In his youth, he'd host concerts, holiday events, give a hand to the entire community, and journey with his mother in her delegations.

Phthia had mourned when their golden son had given himself to the Marines, only 17 years old. He'd climbed rank quickly and was a prominent name within his service. Deployed to Iraq, Syria, and Somalia, the man made a name for himself as he'd tend to find impossible means to de-escalate situations and only put blood on his name from men who had it coming far before he entered the fray. He spent ten years on foreign ground and presented no sign of slowing down. The fates decided ten years was far long enough, however.

The people of Phthia rejoiced when news of the mayor's son was returning. Companies and civilians prepared events and cheers, but word of why did not take long to spread. An Iraqi man behind enemy lines had blown off his foot and the U.S. Government wasted no time to honorably retire him, keeping his legacy but allowing for future requests of service.

Words would float as the people hung banners and decorated parks. _ What will he look like? Did he lose his entire leg? Would he remember me? I hope he didn't get a girlfriend. _ The buzz only seemed to intensify as time passed. 

The celebration of his return was no smaller than if Michael Jackson had rose and played a final parting concert. Phthia had only a day's notice and crawled from the woodwork to rejoice with their golden son. He'd met the masses in the largest park of the city and gave a humble speech before joining the crowd and concessions.

More words left with the crowds late into the starry night. _ He's taller. He looks really good with short hair. I can't even notice anything, did he actually lose his foot? He's smiling at you.. _

He couldn't stay in the public's eye for long as his mother took her share of his time as well, sweeping him off for whatever governmental work she required of him. After his initial arrival, he nearly disappeared, only showing in small areas at the bank or in parking lots with armfulls of groceries. Whenever he _ did _ show, he'd shower the public with his grace; volunteer at shelters and libraries, give a hand to the helpless whenever he came upon them, donating to companies in person. To Phthia, his return only meant well.

Two years after he came home, he opened a shop in the heart of downtown Phthia. With his upbringing and popularity, the business was a success the minute the doors opened. A mashup of a ocean-themed flower shop and cafe in one, a means the people jumped on if only to spend time with him.

The redirection of the consumer populus would have been devastating to competitors if not for him keeping only to a small building crammed between a bookstore and a law office. It was humble and allowed the previous chains to continue their business and Phthia strove.

_ Phthia is perfect, _ Patch thought. A culture as just as this would be his best chance at a new life. One away from his father and court hearings and wary stares. A small, but thriving town wouldn't ask questions or assume he was a lowlife thug escaping the police or taxes. He'd bring what wealth he still had and start anew.

_ A new life, _Patch thought.

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, i drew my version of patroclus. 
> 
> here's a sketch: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/573867142936526848/623398221116342282/IMG_20190913_0343122.jpg
> 
> and here's some color i slapped on: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/573867142936526848/622696173702086657/pat2.PNG
> 
> my insta is dubberclickk and i got both drawings on there too


End file.
